


Prostitute

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Worick is a sweetheart, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: More drabble for Worick. This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2Gangsta and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Worick.





	Prostitute

**P** eeping through an empty space in a shelf of books, a pair of crystal blue eyes met your own.  
**R** etained as an employee for the Arcangelo estate, your mother secretly brought you to the mansion everyday while she worked as a maid.  
**O** blivious to the fact that you were not supposed to be in the family library, you enjoyed your new secret friendship with the outcast son.    
**S** itting together in the sunlight, you two discussed your favorites books and what you wished to become.  
**T** raditionallypretending to be depressed at your friend's disappearance, you were the only one who knew the boy's secret escape.   
**I** ntermittently seeing each other as you both grew up, feelings of friendship grew into affection for each other.  
**T** elling the truthwas another matter, neither of you wanted to ruin the special bond that you shared.  
**U** ltimately deciding to confess your hidden feelings, you determinedly marched to his apartment.    
**T** houghts of rejection floated through your brain as you silently awaited his answer.  
**E** ventstranspired that nightfollowing your confession that left you sore but with no doubt in your mind as to his true feelings of love.  


**Author's Note:**

> More drabble for Worick. This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Gangsta and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Worick. [](https://www.deviantart.com/thatgingahninja/art/Business-Pony-601440364) 


End file.
